Final Destination 4: A Race Against Death
by ShadowSuccubus
Summary: The premonition happens at a race track. Expect gruesome and strange deaths and a twist at the end.
1. The Premontion

**Final Destination 4: A Race Against Death**

Ever since he was a child, all Roger Marquez ever wanted was to be a race car driver. And by the time he was 25, he had achieved his dream. It was the day of his biggest race yet, the Northbrook County Derby. He was never so excited in his life.

At the race track, before getting into his car, Roger looked out into the crowd. There had to be at least 1,000 people in the bleachers, including a group of 3 teenagers, 2 boys and a girl. He also noticed a small child sitting with a young woman, possibly a babysitter or much-older sister, and a middle-aged man selling sodas and beer to the crowd. Why Roger was so drawn to these people out of such a large group he didn't understand. He then noticed his girlfriend, Kristina, sitting in the front row. When he saw her, he began to feel nervous, uncomfortable even, the same odd feeling he got when he looked at the 6 strangers scattered about the big crowd. He then glanced over at Ivan Majors, another racer, and Roger felt the nervous feeling increase inside him.

Roger chalked it all up to nerves, and climbed into his blue and white car, number 180. Ivan got into his car, decorated with flames on the sides, and the other 18 racers all entered their cars. The checkered flag was waved and the race began.

However, after 3 laps, one of the cars suddenly crashed into a wall, killing the driver instantly. Trying to swerve out of the way, Ivan's car crashed into the stands, crushing several people on the bottom row and trapping Kristina, and began leaking. As he tried to escape, Ivan's entire car caught on fire, and as he was both bleeding and burning, and piece of flaming debris from his car landed on the small child in the crowd. As the young woman next to the child tried to come to his aid, that entire section of bleachers crashed down, crushing many more people. More cars lost control and crashed, some driving into the stands, running over the spectators, including the 2 teenage boys, with the girl then being trampled to death as the remaining unharmed spectators, including the beer seller, tried to escape, only to be incinerated by the blast from another crash in which 2 cars exploded. The only people still alive were Kristina and Roger. Kristina was still struggling to get out from under the collapsed bleachers, but just as she was starting to get her legs unstuck, Roger's car crashed into her and glass from the windshield lodged itself into her eyes and throat. Roger was thrown from the car and begun flying toward a sharp post sticking up in the pile of debris, but as quickly as he saw himself being thrown to his doom, he snapped back into reality.

Roger looked around and saw that none of this had happened. Ivan, Kristina, and the strangers in the crowd were all fine. There was no broken glass or fire. It was all in Roger's mind, a strange vision of some sort.

Roger was terrified, and quickly jumped out of his car. He ran to find Kristina. When he finally found her, he told her about what had happened. "Kris, baby, you have to believe me. Everyone here is going to die. I saw it. People were crushed, cars were crashing everywhere. There was fire. It seemed so real."

Kristina was both shocked and confused. She didn't know if she should take Roger seriously or not.

"I don't want to race. I'm too freaked out. I just can't do it", said Roger, sweating and out of breath with a worried look on his face.

"Fine. I'll come home with you, but it's just because I'm worried about you. I think you should just forget about this whole vision thing. People will think you're crazy if you tell them," Kristina replied, growing concerned about Roger.

Seeing Roger leave, Ivan left his car and followed Roger to the parking lot.

"Roger Marquez, what the hell is wrong with you? You're clearly the best racer to ever come out of Northbrook County, and my biggest competition here. I'm only racing here to prove that I can beat you!" said an angry Ivan.

"Ivan, I'm not gonna race today. I'm going home," replied Roger.

"What happened, you scared you're gonna crash or something?" Ivan joked.

"Actually, yes. I saw it happen right in front of me. You, me, everybody. Sure, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me, but I don't want to take that risk." Roger blurted, becoming nervous and anxious again.

"Marquez, you're a fucking psycho. You've been racing for years and you're letting some stupid thing like this…" Ivan said being interrupted by the teenagers from the racetrack.

"Hey, it's Ivan Majors! Ivan, why aren't you out there? I came here to see you!" said the taller, red-haired boy, with his friends standing beside him.

"Blame it on Marquez. He thinks the whole race track's gonna blow up or something, and I came here today to whoop his ass. So if he doesn't race, I don't race," answered Ivan, cocky as ever.

The red-headed boy turned to his friends and said "Then we're leaving, right, Amy? Right, Jackson?"

"Definitely. Come on guys, we have better things to do," said Amy.

As the teenagers walked away, the small child that Roger recognized from the bleachers ran out the gate, laughing and smiling. The girl watching ran after him screaming "Tommy! Tommy! Come back here! I'm telling your mother if you don't listen!"

As the babysitter tried to catch little Tommy, a drunken beer seller was escorted out of the race track by security guards. The drunken man picked up the child and began to walk towards the babysitter.

"Get you hands off him, you filthy drunk!" she yelled running up to him and snatching Tommy out of his arms. As she argued with the guy, the race began. After a few minutes, Roger and the rest could hear screeching tires, and a loud thud. Smoke became visible in the air and peoples screams could be heard. After many minutes of crashing and screaming, what remained of the racetrack was completely silent. Dead silent.


	2. Fanning the flames

**Chapter 2**

After spending a few days alone to mourn the loss of the dead fans and his fellow racers, Ivan realized that after having such a close call with death, he needed to start living life to its fullest. He thought that spending a weekend camping with family and friends would be a good start. He called up 20 people, rented a campsite and began to prepare for his trip.

Because everybody was supposed to come to the campsite on Friday evening, Ivan spent Thursday night in the cabin he rented at the campsite so he could get the place ready early on Friday. When he got up on Friday morning, Ivan quickly showered, put on some Axe deodorant, and got dressed. He then spent the next few hours setting up tables and chairs outside, making sure the cabin was clean, and going into town to buy more drinks for his friends. At about 5:00pm, he decided it was time to start the campfire even though his guests weren't arriving for another hour.

As the fire was burning, Ivan went to chop more firewood for later. As he was cutting the wood, the sun shone on his shiny bald head. It stung a bit, considering it was a very hot, although windy day. However, Ivan didn't care. He was excited about camping with his buddies, and kept on chopping wood and arranging it into a neat pile.

When Ivan was finished, he rested his axe against the side of the cabin. A short log rolled off the top of the pile, and began moving towards Ivan. As he walked back over towards the fire, he tripped on the log, falling backwards. He fell rather far, and began to feel a sharp, stabbing pain in his back. The axe he used to cut wood was now stuck inside of him. Blood gushed down the lower half of Ivan's body, and the axe would not come out no matter how hard he pulled at it. In fact, the pulling only made the bleeding worse.

Ivan managed to get himself up, and he tried to find his phone to get help. But after barely taking 3 steps, the log rolled in front of him again. Ivan tripped for a second time, only this time with his face landing directly in the campfire! He luckily managed to get his face out of the fire, and he tried to get up again. With his face charred, smoke in his lungs, and the wound in his back still bleeding profusely, Ivan was in excruciating pain and found it difficult to move. Remembering he left his cell phone in the cabin, he slowly attempted to get himself over there. When he was more than halfway there, the demon log found him again. This time, he fell directly on his back, and the axe pushed itself all the way through his body, poking out of his stomach. Ivan was bleeding more than ever, barely breathing, and after a few minutes, his pulse stopped, and he fell over, with his burned face hitting the ground.


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3**

The casket holding Ivan's body was lowered into the ground while the people gathered around cried and said their final goodbyes. Among the crowd of Ivan's family, friends, and devoted fans were the 3 teens; Jackson, Amy, and Kenny; who had escaped a gruesome death of their own at the racetrack. They saw Roger from a distance, and went over to him to discuss the disturbing deaths.

"Hi, Roger. Did you know that Ivan was going to die?" Amy asked, rather rudely.

Roger looked stunned, but stayed silent.

"Roger? Did you hear me?" Amy asked again.

This time Roger replied "Not the way he did."

"What do you mean?" answered Jackson, confused.

"When I had that vision at the race, I saw Ivan die. He would've burned up in his car if he didn't leave the track with us," said Roger.

"But isn't it weird how he died less than a week after this little near death experience?" asked Amy, still convinced that this was more than a strange coincidence. "Pretty ironic too, considering he's been racing and doing dangerous stuff for years and something as harmless as a log kills him. I know this is more than a coincidence. It just doesn't add up. I mean, come on, a lot of people die before their time, but what are the chances of slipping and landing on an axe! If I didn't know any better I'd think Roger was the fucking Grim Reaper!" Amy continued her rant.

"Amy, Amy, calm down," said Jackson, giving his terrified sister a hug. "Sorry, Roger, she's normally not this bad," he continued.

"Oh, I can't help it! I'm so freaked out right now. I just have one of those feelings that something's wrong. It's this weird, indescribable feeling." Amy explained, beginning to cry.

"I hope you kids are gonna be ok. And Amy, I know where you're coming from. If anything else creepy happens, I want you to call me," Roger said, writing down his phone number.

As he took the number, Kenny said "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's not like any of us are gonna die."


End file.
